


The Event

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Love Is Such A Crazy Thing [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love maybe, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual identity issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick definitivamente no mentía cuando dijo que su novia era como una de esas supermodelos de pasarela. Porque Taylor Simmons tenía 22 años y lucía un cuerpo de infarto, como Claudia Schiffer en su mejor momento pero en morena y con los ojos castaños. Además de eso, era muy simpática y socializó enseguida con las parejas del resto de deputies. A Andrew le parecía no sólo simpática sino encantadora cuando se tiró a darle dos besos en cuanto Dick les presentó, contenta de poder conocerle al fin pues al parecer su novio no paraba de hablar de él. Entonces se sintió mal por sentir celos de ella. La pobre no se merecía un novio así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Event

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Commando](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413784) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> Hooola.  
> Ahora sí que este oneshot tiene que ver con el de "Commando". Es más, creo que haré una serie de ellos con este pairing... 
> 
> Sin más dilación, os dejo que disfrutéis de esta historia ;)
> 
>  
> 
> PD: los créditos de la idea (además del nombre y apellido de la novia de Dick) se los doy a mi querida Tamy. Luv ya, gurl <3

Dick definitivamente no mentía cuando dijo que su novia era como una de esas supermodelos de pasarela. Porque Taylor Simmons tenía 22 años y lucía un cuerpo de infarto, como Claudia Schiffer en su mejor momento pero en morena y con los ojos castaños. Además de eso, era muy simpática y socializó enseguida con las parejas del resto de deputies. A Andrew le parecía no sólo simpática sino encantadora cuando se tiró a darle dos besos en cuanto Dick les presentó, contenta de poder conocerle al fin pues al parecer su novio no paraba de hablar de él. Entonces se sintió mal por sentir celos de ella. La pobre no se merecía un novio así.

Al menos dos sábados al mes hacia el mediodía organizaban una parrillada algo así como benéfica a la que asistía la mayor parte de Beacon Hills. El ambiente era muy agradable y Andrew agradecía que así fuese. Esos días solía pasarlos cerca del Sheriff, a quien más conocía, o en compañía de Stiles, quien no dejaba de intentar darle conversación. Tenía que admitir que el chico era capaz de eso y de mucho más. Tal era su labia.

Y es en ese momento cuando vio a Dick desfilar por allí como el amo del mundo, del brazo de una despampanante chica. Andrew sólo suspiró y se bebió de un sólo trago su zumo de manzana. Entonces hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que así no llegaría muy lejos. Necesitaba un trago _de verdad_ o aquella tarde se le haría interminable. Era eso o salir por patas, y Andrew podía ser muchas cosas pero cobarde no era una de ellas.

-¡Qué suerte tienen algunos!

-¿Te imaginas acostarte con una mujer así? Tiene que ser una fierecilla.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es si tiene una hermana gemela o algo. No puede estar más rica.

Oír eso sólo provocó en Andrew un malestar mucho mayor, así que se excusó y entró en la casa para dirigirse al servicio. Ese día tocaba en la casa del Sheriff. Admiró unas cuantas fotos de camino al baño y en cuanto llegó se encerró en el mismo, tirándose casi de cabeza hacia el lavabo para refrescarse un poco la cara... y las ideas.  
Suspirando, se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes buscando cada imperfección para explotarla aún más y hundirse en su ya de por sí mermada autoestima. Volvió a mojarse la cara y parte de su pelo castaño caoba, empapando ligeramente la camiseta blanca de manga corta que llevaba.

Al momento escuchó un golpe en la puerta y se apresuró a ponerse recto, mirando hacia la misma cual ciervo cegado por las luces de un coche. Obligándose mentalmente a calmarse, se miró una última vez al espejo antes de abrir y encontrarse de morros con el objeto de su actual desdicha. Apretando los dientes, así como los puños, asintió imperceptiblemente y fue a pasar por su lado.

-Todo tuyo.

No contaba con ser agarrado y arrastrado de vuelta al frío cuarto, sin embargo. Indignado, se soltó para volver a intentar escurrirse, algo que Dick no permitió cuando le cercó contra la pared de azulejos.

-¿Tienes prisa por volver con ese niñato?

Andrew tardó un minuto entero en darse cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a Stiles y de que casi sonaba celoso. _Casi_.

-Ese _niñato_ es el hijo de tu jefe. Más respeto -contraatacó, empujando su pecho con las manos para apartarle de sí o poner espacio entre ellos, pues empezaba a sentirse agobiado.

-¿Y sabe que estáis liados? Ah, pero qué digo. Si tú eres el preferido del Sheriff. Por supuesto que lo sabe, y fijo que lo aprueba y que cenáis todos los viernes los tres juntitos como la típica familia americana... 

En su tono de voz había un veneno que jamás había notado en él, y eso mismo fue lo que le hizo replantearse la razón tras sus acciones desde que comenzó a trabajar en la Comisaría.

-¿Pero qué problema tienes conmigo, Haigh?

Por un breve instante, Andrew pudo ver una expresión de dolor pasar por sus facciones antes de acomodarse en una de absoluto enfado. Casi temió que fuese a pegarle o algo así. Lo último que quería era crear un escándalo en casa ajena.

-Eres _tú_ y tus _malditos_ ojos verdes...

-Tengo dos, supéralo -le interrumpió de mala gana, sintiendo al momento cómo le faltaba un poquito el aire cuando el hombre se presionó contra él.

-Desde que trabajo contigo no puedo pensar en otra cosa -alzó una de sus manos y casi por instinto Andrew cerró sus ojos, antes de sentir algo cálido contra su mejilla izquierda. Entonces los abrió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Dick, que le miraba con una intensidad casi enfermiza. Daba algo de miedo.- Taylor me increpa cada noche que no la satisfago y yo ya no sé qué hacer. Necesito... _Te_ necesito, Andrew.

Era muy posiblemente la primera vez que oía su nombre completo en boca del hombre y ya no sabía si sentirse más sorprendido por eso o por sus palabras, por lo que significaban. Le deseaba. Probablemente no le amase, era un hombre hetero después de todo, pero le deseaba. Y Andrew podía lidiar con eso. No con sentimientos vacíos, pero sí con sexo. El sexo era bueno. Y hacía tiempo que no lo practicaba. No hasta el final, al menos.  
Aún así debía tantear las aguas antes de tirarse de cabeza.

-Sólo estás confundido, Dick. No me necesitas.

No se esperaba para nada que el mentado se pusiese a la defensiva, con una expresión de enfado bastante notable en su rostro y los puños apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¿Así que ahora eres un experto en lo que siento o dejo de sentir?

-¿Sentir? -ahora ya sí que Andrew no entendía nada.

Dick carraspeó y se pasó una de sus manos por el pelo. Andrew quedó fascinado ante el gesto, pues los dedos pasaron a través de las hebras sin ningún problema, dando así a entender que ese día no llevaba apenas gomina. Y quiso probar él mismo, probar a hundir sus propios dedos en su pelo, palpar su suavidad. Pero apartó la vista para evitar que su cerebro diese la orden.

-Sólo digo... que mi cuerpo sabe bien lo que quiere. Y ese eres tú.

Andrew suspiró y negó con la cabeza, tratando una vez más de poner espacio entre ellos, sin éxito.

-Tu novia está ahí fuera esperándote, y hasta un iluso como yo puede ver lo encantadora que es y lo mucho que te quiere. No pienso hacerle eso -sentenció, separándole por fin de sí.- Así que no intentes de nuevo algo así, no quiero que la gente empiece a hablar.

-Pensaba que estabas fuera del armario...

-Y lo estoy, pero tú no -le sostuvo la mirada tan sólo un momento antes de salir por fin del cuarto de baño, aliviado. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de agobiado por nada. Estaba claro que Dick no era bueno para su salud. Enamorarse de un hetero jamás lo es.

 

El resto de la tarde se lo pasó bebiendo más zumo -esta vez de naranja-, charlando con Stiles, a veces también con el padre de este, y viendo cómo Dick y su preciosa novia se hacían carantoñas. _Gilipollas_. Si trataba de ponerle celoso, él también sabía jugar. Eso sí, lo mismo intentarlo con Stiles no era una buena idea, por lo que buscó entre la gente alguien con quien usar sus dotes de seductor.  
Poco después, le encontró. Rafael McCall. Era simplemente perfecto para el papel de víctima.  
Se le acercó insinuante por detrás y colocó una de sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda mientras se inclinaba para susurrarle en el oído:

-Te estaba buscando.

Alzando una ceja mientras su mirada se paseaba por su rostro, pasando por su boca y fijándola en sus ojos verdes, Rafa respondió.- Pensaba que no daban alcohol. Pero está claro que me han timado y que debería pedir una devolución.

Andrew se echó a reír con fuerza y sincero. Debía admitir que el hombre tenía cierta chispa.

-¿Por qué tendría que estar borracho para querer hablar contigo?

-¿No es obvio? Nadie de este maldito pueblo me quiere aquí -se encogió de hombros el hombre, y Andrew se mordió el labio inferior pensativo.- Pero tú me estabas buscando... ¿Puedo saber por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con algún caso?

-No, simplemente... me sentía solo -se afanó por hacer un puchero lo más creíble posible y rozó queriendo una de las manos de Rafa, quien miró en esa dirección antes de mirarle nuevamente.

-¿Cansado de jugar a los detectives con el hijo del Sheriff?

Algo en la mirada del agente le hizo comprender que únicamente bromeaba y que no trataba de atacarle, así que colocó en su rostro su mejor sonrisa y entrelazó ligeramente sus manos.

-Ahá... Ahora me gustaría jugar a algo más... acorde con mi edad -pasó la lengua por sus labios al tiempo que le hacía un repaso con la mirada.

-Chico, no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo...

-No, no lo sabe -apareció de pronto Dick, separando sus manos de mala gana y enviándole una envenenada mirada a Rafa, que observaba todo con inusitado interés.- ¿No cree que debería estar en casa de su ex-mujer intentando reconquistarla, agente McCall?

-Lo que creo es que deberías meterte en tus asuntos antes de que te hagas daño, deputy Haigh.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-No, un consejo.

Durante un instante se midieron con las miradas, hasta que Dick llevó la suya hacia Andrew y le agarró del brazo.

-Nos vamos.

La sorpresa de Andrew ya era mayúscula. Porque al parecer un Dick _celoso_ era mucho peor que uno enfadado. Igual lo de acercarse a McCall no había sido tan buena idea como había creído en un principio. 

-No voy a irme a ninguna parte contigo -se deshizo rápidamente del agarre.

-Claro que sí, somos compañeros -insistió Dick.

-Puede ser, pero ahora no estamos de servicio.

-Andrew... -en su voz había amargura e incluso una amenaza implícita, aunque poco o nada tenía que ver con la violencia.

-Deputy Haigh, -saltó en su ayuda el agente del FBI.- me parece que deberías parar ahora mismo esta escenita antes de ridiculizarte aún más.

Dick miró entonces a su alrededor, a toda esa gente que les miraba y cuchicheaba. A Taylor, que avanzaba hacia ellos luciendo preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo? 

Tal vez fue el tono que usó al hablar o quizá ver cómo entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Dick, pero por primera vez en su vida Andrew se sintió avergonzado de ser lo que era, de desear a alguien que ya tenía "dueño".  
Apenas pudo mantenerle la vista a su compañero cuando sintió un brazo rodear sus brazos y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la comprensiva mirada de McCall.

-Vayamos a tomar algo, ¿te parece? Yo invito.

Andrew asintió entonces como un autómata, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Dick, quien en ningún momento había apartado sus ojos en todo lo que había durado aquel _violento_ intercambio.

-¿Dick?

Fue lo último que escuchó mientras seguía a Rafael McCall hasta su Mustang. Y en su fuero interno se alegró. Porque sabía que no sería el único que tendría problemas para dormir aquella noche.


End file.
